


That's My Shirt (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cuando Stiles va a tomar prestada una de las camisas de Derek, termina encontrando algo de su propia ropa mezclada. Ropa que pensó que había perdido. Resulta que solo tiene un hombre lobo ladrón de camisas en sus manos.





	That's My Shirt (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's My Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074332) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



"Hey ¿Der?" Stiles llama tan pronto como entra a la casa, "Me voy a bañar ¿vale? Sé lo sensible que es tu nariz lobuna y no puedo oler bien después de pasar una hora ayudando a mi padre a cortar el césped ".

Hay un resoplido en la cocina antes de que aparezca Derek, un paño de cocina en la mano. "Solo no uses todo el agua caliente, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles se burla, le saluda burlonamente y sube las escaleras hacia el baño. Le encanta usar la ducha de Derek, no va a mentir. La presión del agua es jodidamente perfecta y hay algo acerca de saber que Derek se ducha aquí que hace que su pulso aumente.

Intenta no pensar demasiado en que Derek esté desnudo en esta ducha. Derek está justo al bajar las escaleras, lo último que necesita es excitarse mientras usa el gel de baño de Derek. Aunque tal vez eso podría ayudar a aclarar su punto, ya que Derek parece estar ignorando todas sus otras señales.

Stiles se da prisa en la ducha, por una vez escucha a Derek y deja un montón de agua caliente. Se está secando el pelo con una toalla y se enrolla otra con fuerza alrededor de su cintura cuando recuerda que su ropa va a estar maloliente y como el infierno se la volverá a poner después de limpiarse.

Stiles suspira y se dirige a la habitación de Derek debatiendo sus opciones. No es que tenga muchas.

"¡Voy a tomar prestada una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal!" Stiles le grita a Derek.

Frunce el ceño cuando hay un choque en la cocina, pero se encoge de hombros y abre uno de los cajones de Derek, esperando encontrar una que no sea demasiado grande para él. Frunce el ceño cuando encuentra una, levantando la camisa para mirarla con curiosidad.

Derek corre dentro de la habitación y casi arranca la camisa del agarre de Stiles. Stiles entrecierra los ojos, señalando la camisa en la mano de Derek "Esa es mi camisa. Entonces, ¿eso es ... espera?"

Mira a través del cajón y ve al menos 5 de sus camisas, si no más. Pensó que las había perdido, pero aparentemente tiene a un ladrón de camisas en sus manos. Se gira hacia Derek, con la ceja levantada. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que me has estado robando mis camisas? Y no te atrevas a mentirme ".

Derek suspira, mirando la camisa en sus manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante que haya visto mientras murmura "Huelen a ti".

Stiles se queda boquiabierto por un momento, tratando de procesar las palabras. Entonces le golpea: "¿Te gusta la forma en que huelo?"

Derek asiente, pero no dice nada. Solo sigue mirando la camisa de Stiles. Stiles da un paso adelante, causando que la cabeza de Derek suba.

"¿Te gusta mi olor porque huelo como la manada?" Stiles pregunta, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera ante las posibles implicaciones de que Derek le robe la ropa.

"No hay ropa de la manada allí, aparte de la tuya Stiles", murmura Derek.

Stiles no puede dejar de sonreír, "Me di cuenta. ¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque eres tú. Me gusta la forma en que hueles. Me gusta la forma en que nuestros aromas se han mezclado desde que mezclé tu ropa con la mía ", le dice Derek. Devuelve la camisa a la cómoda y se dirige hacia Stiles. Stiles se queda quieto, excepto para desnudarle el cuello. No está decepcionado cuando Derek gruñe y se inclina para pasar su nariz por la garganta de Stiles, inhalando profundamente. "Siempre hueles tan bien. Ahora mismo hueles como yo. Como nosotros. No tienes idea de lo loco que me está volviendo Stiles ".

Stiles no puede reprimir el escalofrío ante la sensación de la barba de Derek rascando contra la piel de su garganta. "Sabes que no tienes que robarme la ropa, Der. No cuando puedes tener al real. Soy todo tuyo."

Derek se retira lo suficiente para mirarle, "¿Eres mío?"

Stiles le da una sonrisa torcida: "Teniendo en cuenta que he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía 16 años, sí, diría que es una apuesta bastante segura que soy tuyo".

Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo brevemente y luego se mueve hacia el cuello de Stiles, esta vez colocando pequeños besos y mordiscos en la piel mientras murmura "Te amo" y acaricia su piel. Los brazos de Derek se mueven alrededor de su cintura para acercarle más y Stiles solo puede agarrarse torpemente al hombro de Derek mientras su otra mano se mueve a través del pelo de Derek.

Stiles siempre supo lo importante que era el olor para los lobos. Está un poco contento de que Derek esté sujetándole tan fuerte porque está empezando a sentirse un poco mareado por todo. Stiles suspira, inclinando su cabeza hacia el otro lado cuando Derek le da un golpecito en la mandíbula. "Eres tan cariñoso, me encanta".

Siente que Derek sonríe contra su piel y luego se retira para la decepción de Stiles. "¿Por qué te detienes?"

"Porque me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo", le dice Derek.

Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿Qué podría ser más importante que lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Tienes que  _hacer_   _algo_?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué?"

Derek sonríe, inclinándose cerca de Stiles, sus labios casi rozándose. "Esto."

Luego está besando a Stiles y cualquier queja que Stiles tuviera salió por la ventana. Besar a Derek es definitivamente algo que puede hacer más veces.


End file.
